When is it my turn?
by Hermy.Bee
Summary: Teddy and Victoire romance through school. And their trust best friends.
1. Victoire's Shocking Suprise!

_**Hey, this is my first ff. Please let me know what you think of it!**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does and she is awesome!**_

"Teddy, honey wake up." Knocked Teddy's grandmother Andromeda, on his bedroom door. "Come on, we're leaving for the station in half an hour."

It was Teddy's sixth year at Hogwarts. Teddy was the son of Remus a 'Tonks' Lupin. His father was a werewolf and his mother was a metamorphagus, which he took that after his mother. Teddy had messy short turquoise hair, amber eyes and a very toned tanned body.

He had just found out two days ago, that he was assigned Gryffindor's Quidditch captain and was excited as anything! He had dreamed of being captain since his second year when he became Gryffindor's keeper.

He had already planned all the tactics his teamed will use this year. As well, as the tryouts for a new beater and chaser.

"Agghh." Groaned Teddy as he stirred awake from his pleasant dream. He smiled when he realised he would be meeting up with his friends very soon.

"Come on Teddy, I'm not telling you again! Get up!" Cried a frustrated Andromeda.

"Alright, alright I'm up." Said Teddy as he climbed out of his bed and was searching for a clean pair of clothes on his floor.

* * *

"We'll be going to Kings Cross Station with Bill and his family." Said Andromeda, as she buttered a piece of toast.

Teddy suddenly felt a leap of delight when she said this. Teddy has had a crush on Victoire Weasley ever since third grade when she pranked his worst enemy, Jared Flint. Jared Flint and Teddy were complete opposites. They were like hot and cold, black and white but in their case Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Jared Flint was the son of Marcus Flint. Teddy knew that his godfather Harry and Marcus never liked each other. Especially when it came to quidditch. This was exactly how it was with Teddy and Jared, always competing against each other in quidditch.

"Oh, ok when will they be here?" Asked Teddy, trying to sound as casual as possible because his grandmother did not know of his true feelings for Victoire Weasley.

"Ummn, they might be here in ten minutes if they don't get caught up in the blasted Floo Network!" Replied Andromeda, slightly annoyed with how bad the Floo Network has been lately.

"Ok, so I guess I better get my trunk and coat." Said Teddy, as he got up from the table to retrieve his things.

"Hello? We're here." Yelled Bill as he stepped out of the fireplace, whilst Fluer popped out behind him.

"Oh, hello dears." Cried Andromeda, as she ran to give kisses to the family.

"How are you Andromeda?" Chuckled Bill, as he had just received a kiss from Andromeda.

"I am well, my health has been better but yes I am quite well." Replied Andromeda, as Teddy had just arrived into the living room with a shy face on.

"Hey Bill, Fluer...Victoire." Paused Teddy, as Victorie had just popped out of the fire place.

"Teddy!" Cried Victoire as she ran to him for a hug.

"My lord, isn't she beautiful." Thought Teddy as he embraced Victoire's hug. Victoire had dark blue eyes, silvery blonde hair pale skin and had just hit what her mom like to call Veela puberty. He smelt her flowerly hair before braking away from her hug.

To Victoire, they were just friends, but Teddy always wanted something more. She didn't know about his attraction to her, nor was she ever going to find out.

"Hey 'Toire, how have you been?" Asked a happy Teddy, just as Louis and Dominique arrived into the livingroom.

"I'm great. Yourself?" Asked a cheery Victoire.

I'm great as well.-Hey, Guess What?" Said Teddy, as he realised he hadn't informed Victoire of his captaincy role. "I was made quidditch captain!" Said Teddy.

"Wow, that's great!" Said an impressed Victoire.

"I know I have been waiting for this moment for so long." Said Teddy.

"Oh! I got news for you as well, I got a new boyfriend and you won't believe who it is! It's Jared Flint!" Said Victoire, just when Bill came towards them to ask what they were talking about.

Teddy felt his body fill up in horror. The girl he loved was now seeing the guy he hated the most! And he thought this year was going to be great.

* * *

"Oh, bye bye Theodore. I will miss you so much." Blubbered Andromeda, as Teddy was getting ready to hop on the train to leave to Hogwarts.

"Grandma, I'll be back before you know it." Reassured a slightly embarrassed Teddy.

"Do write to me, my Teddy Bear." Blubbered Andromeda as she began to cry.

"Yes, yes of course Grandma." Said Teddy, turning red when his Grandmother called him his most embarrassing nickname.

"Come on Teddy, we better go now." Said Victoire, checking her watch as she picked up her trunk.

"Yep." That was all Teddy could say to her, he was so heartbroken about what he found out only twenty minutes ago.

As Teddy, Victoire, Dominique and all of their other cousins and friends waved goodbye to the Weasley-Potter-Lupin clan through the windows on the train, they all seperated and went to found their own compartments with their friends.

_**Thankyou for reading my first chapter, I will update as soon as i can. Please review! **_


	2. Awkward Conversations

HI guys, this chapter is abit longer than the first one. Enjoy! :)

"WHAT!?" Yelled Teddy's friends Kevin and Benny, after Teddy just informed them of Victoire's new boyfriend.

"Shhh, you guys be quiet. I know, I know, I can't believe it either." Replied Teddy, worried someone heard them in their compartment on the train. "Of all the guys, she had to choose him?!"

"What did you say when you found out?" Asked Kevin, as the train rattled against the tracks. Kevin had curly ash-blonde hair, brown eyes, very pale skin and was Teddy's best mate

"I didn't, Bill came over to us and started talking before I could have said anything." Replied Teddy, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Oh.- Wait what are gonna do when she's with him and introduces you to him?" Asked Benjamin, who was the least brightest of the three of them. Ben had slicked back jet-black hair, extremely blue eyes and olive skin.

"I already know the guy, you git. Why would she introduce him to me?" Replied Teddy, just as the compartment door just opened.

"Hey guys, quick Jared and Sam are fighting hurry!" Said Josh one of Teddy's classmates who was also the seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team.

All three of the boys jumped up and ran out into the hallway of the train. For one they only went out to watch fight because Sam was the forth member of their group. And two it was Jared, who wouldn't want to watch him getting his ass kicked!

"GO! GO! GO!." Yelled about thirteen odd students who were watching the two boys wrestle on the ground.

"Now that is enough! Everyone get back to your compartments right now!- except you, Flint and Dean. You two come with me!" Yelled the head boy, Harold Golie.

All the students moaned back to their compartment while Jared and Sam followed Harold down to the teachers compartment lounge.

"Seriously, Sam has got issues! One day he'll get us into trouble as well!" Said Kevin, as they sat back down in their seats.

"I know right, and we've only just got on the train!" Said Teddy, just as he realised Sam didn't know about Victoire's new boyfriend.

* * *

"I can't believe this! How can he get into a fight like that? He might get expelled!" Rambled Victoire, after they went back into their compartment after the fight.

"I know right, is he trying to embarrass you?" Replied Claire, Victoire's best friend who just happened to be part veela as well but was the first veela Victoire had ever seen with wavy dirty-blonde hair, she also had the same eye color and skin color as Victoire.

"If you want my opinion Vic, I don't think you should be dating him anyway." Said Grace, who was the smartest girl in their fifth grade. Grace had long dark brown hair that reached her butt, green eyes and tanned skin. "He's bad news Victoire, and this whole thing with trying to make Teddy jealous is completely immature."

"Grace, thanks for your concern but I got this! I'm pretty certain it's working, you won't believe how he reacted when I told I him at his house. He looked like he was about to explode!" Replied Victoire, just as their other friend Milly came into the compartment behind them. She was the shyest out of all of them. Milly had shoulder length red hair, hazel eye and her best feature was her cute ski-jump nose.

"Maybe Vic, but that could be because that is his worst enemy!" Said Milly, sharing her opinion with the rest of them.

"Come on you guys, give Victoire some credit for coming up with this plan. But I do agree with Milly, you might lose him as a friend before you become more than friends." Said Claire, as she took out her cards for a game of exploding snap.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel Vic? It would be a lot more simpler." Asked Grace as she stated to play with Claire.

"Because I just can't. What if he stopped feeling comfortable around me because he knew I liked him! He has to say he likes me first!" Replied Victoire, as she crossed her arms because once again they were having this conversation!

Just before anyone could say anything else, Jared came into their compartment.

"Hey Vicky, I just got a warning since we weren't technically at school yet." Laughed a smug Jared as he sat beside Victoire.

Victoire rolled her eyes at her stupid boyfriend. He did look handsome though, with his long dark hair, his clear blue eyes and his muscular body but Victoire preferred Teddy over anyone.

"Ok... we'll just go find the rest of the girls in our grade while you two... be alone." Said Claire, as Jared had just began snogging Victoire passionately.

Victoire gave the three girls a look meaning don't-leave-me-here-with-him!

* * *

"Oh, hey Teddy." Said Grace as they just bumped into him in the hallway of the train.

"Hey Grace, do you know where 'Toire is?" Asked Teddy.

Grace exchanged looks with Milly and Claire. Obviously wondering if she should tell Teddy where Victoire was.

"Yeah, she's in compartment 22.." Replied Grace, deciding that she should help Victoire try to make Teddy jealous.

"Ok thanks, - oh by the way Kevin wants you.

"Ok." Replied Grace, blushing at the mention of her new boyfriend.

"Toire?" Said Teddy, as he just walked into her and Jared making out on the seat.

"Hey Teddy, what sup?" Asked a squeaky voiced Victoire, as her and Jared just broke away from a long kiss.

"What's he doing here?" Interrupted Jared, mad that their kissing had stopped.

"I could ask you the same question, I thought you were in trouble for fighting?" Retorted Teddy, trying to hide his obvious anger at the sight of them kissing.

"I was let off if you must know. Now go away you prat, give us some privacy!" Replied Jared, trying to shut the compartment door in his face but Teddy was stronger than him, so it remained open.

"Hey! Don't talk to my friend like that Jared! How about you give us some privacy." Yelled an upset Victoire.

Jared's face went red and he stepped out of the compartment and slammed the door shut.

"So, what was it that you wanted?" Asked Victoire trying to act casual after what had just happened.

"Well... I was going to ask you about your new boyfriend." Replied and awkward Teddy, looking down at his feet.

"Oh, right we didn't really get the chance to talk about that, did we?" Said Victoire, just as awkward as Teddy felt.

"So, when did you guys get together?" Asked Teddy but really wanting to walk back to his own compartment and leaving her there.

"Well, it was over the summer. We ran into each other at Diagon Alley while we were shopping for school supplies and he just asked me out." Replied Victoire, which was partially true but she had asked him out.

"Ok, so do you like him." Asked Teddy, really wanting to drop this conversation but knew it had to be done eventually.

"Yes, he's so charming and a great kisser." Lied Victoire, thinking now was the time to attempt to make Teddy jealous

Teddy gulped and tried to chuckle but it came out as if he was crying in pain from having his foot stood on.

"Well I better, go get my luggage now, bye." Said Teddy braking the awkward silence just when the train stopped at Hogsmede train station.

"Ok, I will too." Replied Victoire, standing up and grabbing her luggage from the rack above her head.

Well that was extremely awkward. thought Victoire, just when her three friends came into the compartment with guilty looks on as they collected their things.

_**Next Chapter: Teddy finally loses his temper at Victoire but is still not willing to admit his feeling for her.**_

_**Please review this chapter, thanks heaps!**_


	3. 2nd Fight Already?

_**This chapter is much longer than the last two. Enjoy!**_

"As always the Forbidden Forest _is _forbidden. As we remind this to all first years-and the occasional older children, who don't seen to get that through their heads." Babbled Professor Mcgonagall, in the Great Hall after all the first we're sorted and everyone had finished eating. "First years you will be taken to your dormitories by the prefects. Very well, you are free to leave."

James Potter (Harry Potter's son) was sorted into Gryffindor and had already seemed to be quite popular which was to be expected. He got up to go find one of the prefects.

"VICTOIRE! Victoire, wait up!" Yelled a familiar voice.

Victoire turned around to see a panting Jared Flint, climbing the stairs to reach up to Victoire.

Victoire rolled her eyes and waited for him to reach him. "I'll meet up with you guys in the common room. Okay?" Said Victoire to her three best friends, for they did not know whether or not to wait for her while she talked to Jared.

"Vic,- *_pant_* - I'm - *_pant_*- sorry." Panted Jared, as he had finally reached Victoire after running up multiple steps.

"S'okay, Jared. I shouldn't have told you to leave." Apologised Victoire, even though she was not sorry at all but thought they needed to clear this up to continue the plan of making Teddy jealous.

Jared leaned down to kiss Victorie on the lips and gave her a hug goodnight and headed to the dungeons.

Teddy layed down in his bed staring at the ceiling. "How could I have let this happen." Teddy thought to himself while some of his roomates were snoring. "I am such a woos, I should had asked her out myself. Oh merlin, and I'm meant to be a bloody Gryffindor! Where the bloody hell is this so called courage of mine!" Teddy began to think about her kissing _Jared_. Ewww. He tried to push that out of his head while he finally started to drift to sleep.

"Oi, get up we're goin' for breakfast!" Said Sam, as he kicked Teddy's feet.

Teddy groaned and then he suddenly realised he hadn't seen Sam since the fight on the train. He leapt out of bed and asked Sam several questions about the fight.

"What happened? Did you get into trouble? Where were you at dinner?" Rambled on Teddy, as Sam began to look slightly smug at the mention of the last question.

"For you first question, it was started over that stupid prat stealing my damn caludron cakes from hands! Your second question, Harold Golie took me to the Teachers lounge to talk to the new head of Griffindor Professor Longbottom.- Which I think he is way to young! Anyways I got detention tomorrow. For your third question, well... lets just say I met a girl." Said a very smug Sam as he was putting on his tie and grabbing his shoes. Teddy scowled at Sam's maturity level and headed out of the dormitory.

Sam was a very attractive tall boy with blonde wavy hair, ice blue eyes and a very muscalur body,

"Teddy! How was your summer?" Asked a blushing Fiona, who happened to fancy Teddy Lupin.

Teddy rolled his eyes and replied with a half heartily thumbs up. Fiona frowned at Teddy's response and headed back to her friend who was giggling at one of the many tables in the Gryffindor commonroon. Fiona was very short and had fake blonde layered hair.

* * *

"Look Vic, there's Teddy." Said Claire pointing to a boy with messy turquoise hair.

Victoire nodded her thanks to Claire and called over to the Slytherin Table for Jared to come join her.

He jumped up and speed walked over to Victoire. She found it funny that he was so easy to charm him with her Veela powers, still she did feel bad for leading him on.

"Hey Vic, sleep well?" Asked a love sick Jared, who looked quite hypnotised by Victoire's charms.

"Yes, I slept great." Replied Victoire not really interested in the conversation but more of the fact that Teddy had just sat down across from her. Jared held back a sneer when he noticed Teddy across the table.

"What is he doing here Vic?" Teddy said when he saw the filth across him. That was playing with the girl he loves' hair.

"I asked him to sit with me, isn't that right sweetie?" Smirked a happy Victoire. Jared nodded goofly to Victoire then stiffened when he looked back at Teddy.

"Victoire, I know he's your boyfriend." Said Teddy, putting all the hate he could with the 'he'. "But he's a Slytherin and to be honest no one likes him!"

"Thats not true, I like him!" Lied Victoire yelling, while she held her fake boyfriend back from attacking her secret crush.

"No you don't! Why the hell are you even dating this bloody arse? All he does is judge people and picks fights!" Yelled Teddy, not noticing a couple of people that had begun to stare at the two of the squabble.

"Why the hell do you care who I date, it none of your bloody business. And your the one being an arse, not him!" Retorted Victoire starting to get really mad at Teddy, she just notice people staring at their fight and thought it would be wise to break the fight off. But then Teddy said something that made her freeze in shock at what he said. Everything seemed to go blank in Victoire's mind while several people around her began to murmur including her friends and Jared.

Teddy felt extremely mad with Victoire but more at himself for what he had called her. "She'll never forgive me! I'm such an idiot." Said Teddy blurting out his thoughts to himself.

"Teddy, Teddy Lupin get back here now!" Yelled an angry Kevin, who had chased after him after he ran out of the Great Hall, who was now heading back up to the commonroom.

Teddy stopped and turned to see a red faced Kevin carrying a half eaten piece of toast in his hand. "That was someway to embarrass yourself mate." Said Kevin through mouthfuls of toast.

"Shut up and leave me alone, I don't wanna hear it." Replied Teddy, turning away from Kevin and heading back up the commonroom.

"Teddy, you need to hear it. I don't think you've realised you just called Victoire a -

"I SAID I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Yelled Teddy, slamming his fist into the brick wall and begun to pant.

Kevin came over to Teddy and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It s'okay Ted. She'll forgive you-

"No she won't Kev, I said it in front of the whole school!" Cried Teddy, thinking about how it was only just the first morning and he had already got into fight.

"Well... you'll find a way. Come on Teddy, you two have been friends longer then you and me have! She'll forgive you." Explained Kevin, with his most comforting voice that he could put on.

"Come on, lets go get our books we have potions first." Said Kevin, deciding that they should end the conversation.

Victoire had left the Great Hall five minutes after Teddy's outburst. What she didn't seem to realises was that she had succeeded in her silly plan to make Teddy Lupin jealous. All she could think about was how he could call her such a name in front of the whole school.

"Victoire, don't cry. He probably didn't mean it." Comforted Claire, Milly and Grace, as Victoire began to cry in the girls bathroom.

"Howlf'-coulf-ee-do-such-a-fing-foo-meh?" Cried Victoire, as she blew her nose with her tissue. Even when she cried or was upset she still looked completely beautiful, there wasn't a flaw at all on Victoire or Claire for that matter!

"I know, I know, I know." Repeated her friends, thinking it was most wise to agree with everything she said until she was better.

"Yourlf-righf-Milly,-i-fasn't-mafking-fim-jeafous- i-fas-jusf-mafking-fim-fmad!" Blubbered Victoire, as she was being patted on the back by Milly.

"Oh Vic, he's probably thinking that you'll never forgive him, I'm just sure he didn't mean what he said." Said Grace trying her hardest to help Victoire see light in this darkness.

Claire and Milly nodded in agreement and Victoire slightly began to feel better. "You're right *_Sniff* _I should go *Sniff* talk to him." Agreed Victoire finally deciding to calm down after her mental breakdown.

Victoire stood up from the cold tiles of the girls bathroom and went to the sink and got a paper towel and wiped her face. Her friends linked arms with Victoire and they headed for they're first class. Potions.

Victoire stiffened up when she went to line up outside of Prof. Slughorn's potions class. Teddy was there talking to Kevin, the two boys stopped talking and looked to their sides when they had noticed their presents.

It suddenly went incredibly awkward. Kevin and Grace tried to break the awkward silence by saying hello to each other and talked about what they were planning on doing on their first visit to Hogsmede this year. While this was happening neither Teddy or Victoire was listening to the two make small talk, they were just staring at each other which just looked like they were having a silent battle against each other.

"Good morning class, welcome to another wonderful year of Hogwarts- umm... I'm sorry I thought it was just the fifth years this morning, not the sixth years as well." Said a surprised Professor Slughorn at the mass of both grades standing outside his door.

"Yes professor, that is because Professor Kilney retired from fifth and sixth year Muggle Studies, so _Professor_ Mcgonagall thought it best to put those students doing Muggle Studies into potions together. She thought it would be a good bonding session to meet up with students from a different grade." Babbled on Grace, as everyone looked at her in surprise that she knew this, it sounded like utter nonsense to put to completely different potion skill levels classes together.

"Oh...well... I guess we have a _long_ year, with so many students in one class then.- so much for that _wonderful_ year." Muttered a grumpy Prof. Slughorn.

All the students had finally stopped staring at Grace and walked into the classroom. Victoire could tell that she was a tad embarrassed from that little incident.

"Trevor, can you go send me Professor Noot? I think I'll need a helping hand in this huge class of around forty kids!" Said Prof. Slughorn.

"Yes Professor Slughorn." Said a Trevor one of the boys in Victoire's grade.

"Ok class while we're waiting for Professor Noot, how about we arrange where you'll be sitting for this year." Said Professor Slughorn, throwing away the old seating arrangement plan, for it only had the fifth year students on it.

For Victoire's luck she ended up with Teddy not Grace who ended up with Kevin. "Well isn't this great?" Thought Victoire grumbling, what were the odds of this happening?

"Victoire?" Mumbled Teddy, not look at her but at his pencil case. "I am really sorry for what I said to you earlier this morning. I don't expect you to forgive me I just-

"Leave me alone Lupin, I don't want to talk to you right now. Let's just get this stupid sleeping potion over with. Okay?" Replied Victoire, breaking Teddy off mid sentence of his apology.

"I'm screwed she hates me!" Teddy explained to his friends later that night in the commonroom. "I tried apologising but she cut me off and called me _Lupin_!"

"Well mate you embarrassed her, there's only one thing you can do to be forgiven for that." Explained Sam, with an evil expression on his face.

"What is it?" Asked Teddy, who knew Sam's plan was not going to be good in his behalf.

Sam leaned in and told the boys his idea. All the boys began to laugh, except Teddy whose face went slightly green.

_**Okay next chapter should be where the humor starts to kick in.**_

_**Next Chapter: Three words: Sams Special Scheme!**_


	4. Sam's Special Scheme

_**Just letting you guys know again, i don't own Harry potter J.K. Rowling does.**_

Teddy thought continuously about Sam's idea, night and day all the pros and cons of this certain scenario. He had finally decided to do it, all he needed to do now was to come up with what he would say. It had to be funny and embarrassing on his behalf, he had to make sure that he didn't embarrass her again.

He had only 2 months until the first match of the year, Gryffindor against Slytherin. So it looked like she would be mad at him until that day came.

The trials for the Gryffindor quiddtich team would be tonight. Thought Teddy as he was finishing up his homework, in the Gryffindor commonroom that evening.

It had been a week since Teddy and Victoire's little fight, and nothing had changed, Victoire was still ignoring him and she was still seeing that bloody git! He missed his best friend so much and he had so much stuff he needed to tell her and stuff he wanted to tell but couldn't.

"Teddy, come on we better get our stuff and head done to the pitch." Said Josh the seeker, as he stuffed his own homework back into his book bag and began to walk up to the boys dormitory.

As Teddy walked down to the qudditch pitch with his rrom and clipboard with the name of the students trying out, he turned behind him to see Fiona and her friend who he didn't know the name of, were walking and giggling behind him. Teddy shook his head and rolled his eyes at their presence.

"Ok boys and girls, I see that people have decided to be stupid and put their names down for positions that have already been filled. If you are one of those people, please leave now!" Said and aggravated Teddy, while around eleven students left the pitch grumbling. Teddy again shook his head and rolled his eyes at the intelligent levels of some kids.

Trials went very slowly but gradually. The new beater was Evan Brown, who had a strong grip which could be handy when hitting the bludger. The two new chasers were Chelsea Beaker who was very excellent at scoring goals but was a bit slow on her broom. Lee Chang was the second chaser who was a transfer from China's wizard school Chin' Lang. He was very fast and well co-ordinated on his broom with excellent reflexes which Teddy thought would come useful for bludger as well. Lee would have to be the best chaser he had ever seen since his time on the team.

After the trials were over Teddy had a final look at his new team. Josh Knot as seeker, the two beaters Evan Brown and Lucy Bradshaw, three chasers Chelsea Beaker, Lee Chang and Perry Wilks and himself as keeper. He smiled at his choices and thought he had the best team ever!

The team split up and went into their respected changing rooms and Teddy went into the shower. He could of sworn he saw a person jump up to look through the window of where his shower was. He then saw a person jump again and realised it was FIONA!

Teddy turned off the shower and got dressed as fast as he could and then went to find Fiona.

"What the hell is wrong with you sick pervert, I have you know that I am one of the Quidditch captains and I can have you banned from the pitch!" Yelled Teddy when he finally found her, Fiona looked more scared then an old man seeing a ghost, at his words she had began to cry.

Teddy took a step back and said that if he was to see her do that again he would report her. At that she began to scream. She even flopped herself on the ground and began to kick her legs out! She was acting like a 4 year old even though she was just third year.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Laughed Sam, as he had just walked down from the pitch seats. "Teddy, you already mad girl cry this week and now your making another one cry!?" Laughed Sam pratically rolling on the ground.

"I didn't do anything she was the one who was spying on me taking a SHOWER!" Explained Teddy, furiously at his friend and the freak crying on the muddy ground.

Now all of the Gryffindor quidditch team had exited the changing rooms to see what was going on.

"Teddy calm down, Sam don't provoke him." Said Kevin, as Ben followed behind him.

"AGGHHHH!" Screamed Fiona again, and then everyone stated to stare at her in disbelief.

"Merlin woman, shut up." Said Lee, after he picked his quidditch bag off the ground and walked back up to the castle.

Everyone began to laugh at that, they also decided to do the same as Lee and just walk away and leave her there.

Sam laughed so hard as they walked back up to the castle because Fiona was still down there being calmed down by her friend.

"Vicky, guess what?" Asked an excited Jared Flint as he and her went down to dinner that night.

"What?" Asked Victoire, as she looked up at Jared.

"My dad got me a Firebolt for my birthday yesteray, and now I can ride it on the first match this year." Answered Jared, fist pumping the air.

"Wow, thats great." Said Victoitre half heartily, what she really was thinking about was Teddy. She hadn't speaked to him for almost a weak and she kept beating herself up for not forgiving him in potions class or about having Jared as her stupid boyfriend! She was seriously thinking about dumping him. There was no real reason to use him any more since Teddy and her were in a fight.

Victoire went to get away from Jared and went to sit at the Gryffindor table, after last week Jared would not put a wand on Gryffindor table. So he wouldn't go sit with her any more, unless she went to got sit with him at Slytherin Table but no way was that going to happen.

"Vicky, I really think you dump Jared's ass." Said Grace, as soon Vcitoire came to sit down with them. "I mean there's no reason left to use him your plan already failed when you lost Teddy as a friend.

Victoire scowled at Grace in disgust at that last comment but she she was right. "I know, I was just thinking that as well. Maybe I'll do it after the first quidditch match." Thought Victoire out loud.

"No, you should do it sooner that's 2 months away!" Said Claire clearly getting sick of seeing them together.

"No, I want to let Jared have a clear head before the match, otherwise that will affect his performance." Replied Victoire.

"Who bloody hell cares, we could win if that was the case!" Said Claire, as she stuffed some baked patato into her mouth.

"NO! I've already used him enough. I'm not gonna do any more damage!" Argued Victoire, as she began to eat as well.

"Yes, that does sound very wise, Vic." Said Milly sharing her opinion, to make sure she was part of this conversation.

"Thanks Milly. I also think I should apoligise to Ted-

"NO WAY! Don't even go there! He called you that terrible name, let him apologise to you!" Interrupted Claire, getting sick of the arguing that she had begun to talk to Milly privately.

Teddy woke up on the morning of the qudditch match of Slytherin and Gryffindor. He suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach, his first match as being captain.

Several hours he put into practises, warm ups and meetings. Not to mention Sam's secret plan. Today was the day they all had been waiting for.

At breakfast the whole team just picked at their food except Lee who was gorging on the pancakes and strawberries. Teddy cringed at the sight of it.

As Teddy and his team headed down into their changing rooms, he called over the commentator Will Peakes. He gave him 15 galleons to play the letter he had wrote over the speaker.

Teddy had bewitched a howler to sing the letter instead of howling it. He also somehow managed it to sound good.

Will hesitated, obviously afraid of losing his job as commentator but he excepted. Teddy did not mind if he lost his job, he wasn't very good and he'd always favor the Ravenclaws in the matches, even if they weren't playing! Will Peakes had dark skin, a black afro and was in his forth year at Hogwarts. Teddy always thought he looked like George's friend Lee.

As the players from both teams entered the field, Madame Hooch blew her whistle and they off.

Half way through the game Gryffindor was winning- to Teddy's delight. Will Peakes had stopped commentating and chanted a bubble shield around him so no one could stop him playing the letter.

"_Ohhh Torrr, I'm sorry I called you a Gryffinhore. Pleeease forgive meeee, I miss when you call me Teeedddyyy. I need youuu Toireee,that's why I'm singin' this storyyy. So pleeease listen, to me Teddy Lupinnn."_

The whole stadium fell silent, the players had stopped playing from both sides and they were all just staring at Teddy-no the whole school was staring at him!

"This has got to be the most embarrassing moment of my life!" Thought Teddy as his face when the deepest shade of red you could think of.

"_OK EVERYONE LETS GET BACK TO THE GAME NOW! -WILL YOUR FIRED! AND TEDDY AS SOON AS THIS IS OVER YOUR COMING WITH ME!" _Blurted out Prof. Mcgonnall over the speaker finally being able to break through Will's bubble shield.

The game was very blurred to Teddy after that, but he managed to be able to save most of the goals.

Victoire stared in utter shock at Teddy for the rest of the game, she didn't cheer at all, not when Gryffindor scored goals, not when Josh caught the snitch and not even when Gryffindor WON!

When Victoire left the stadium she went to go find Jared and break up with him. He must've had the same idea as her, whether is was because of Teddy's announcement or his team losing incredibly.

"Jared, things are just not working out between us. It's not you, it's me Jared. You don't deserve me." That's was all Victoire could remember saying to him before her friends and Teddy's friends tracked her down and asked her multiple questions.

"Did you know that was gonna happen? Are you going to forgive him now? Were you embarrassed?-

"Guys, shut up! I don't know yet, I want to talk to him first." Interrupted Victoire, as she looked around for Teddy.

"Good Luck, I heard the headmaster was giving him and Will Peakes a fortnight worth of detention starting now. So you'll probably see him at dinner." Said Sam snickering at his amazing plan.

"Well, come on guys we better go have lunch." Said Grace, bored of the conversation.

_**Okay guys chapter 4 over. Hoped you enjoyed Teddy's song. Please Review**_

_**P.S. I had hear Gryffinhore before so i had not come up with it. **_

_**Next Chapter: All will be forgiven. :)**_


	5. Unexpected News

**Ok, I added something else to this chapter that I was going to leave until another chapther but oh well. i'm happy with how this one turned out! Enjoy!**

"You do know that we're having a house party in the commonroom right Vic?" Asked Claire as the two of them began climbing the stairs back to the commonroom.

"Oh, right I forgot about that." Replied Victoire slightly embarrassed that she had suggested to do homework with Claire in the commonroom.

Victoire had not seen Teddy all day and was really hoping to see him at dinner but he dd not show uo. "Maybe he'll be at the party." Thought Voctoire to herself, as she slightly began to feel happier.

"Hello? Victoire? Are you with me?" Said Claire as she waved a hand in front Victoire's face.

"Yes, I'm with you." Said Victoire, in an agitated tone. They had reached the Fat Lady obviously waiting for the password impatiently.

"Pickled Toads." Said Claire, the portrait smiled and swung open, to fill their ears with music, cheering butterbeer glasses clinking.

As soon as Victoire stepped through the portrait she went on a search to find Teddy, but she was stopped when a drunk Sam came over to her and shoved an empty glass into her hand.

"Refill *_hick*_please!" Laughed Sam as he stumbled over to a group of seventh years who were talking on the couch. Victoire chuckled to herself and continued to look for Teddy.

She couldn't find him at all, until a couple of boys had lifted Teddy up and cheered him on happily.

"TEDDY!" Yelled Victoire, fighting her way through the crowd. Finally coming to a halt when they had placed him down onto the ground.

When Teddy noticed her his face went to the same shade that it had been on the quidditch pitch after the letter was sung. "Hey Toire." Said Teddy shyly.

"Oh Teddy, I'm so sorry. I should have forgiven you in potions the other day! You didn't need to do that!" Rambled on Victoire as she gave a Teddy a very tight hug.

Teddy chuckled at Sam's plan. It worked! Embarrassing himself twice as much he had done with Victoire made her feel sorry for him, which led to her forgiveness!

"I am truly sorry Victoire, as soon as it happened I began to hate myself. By the way it was Sam's plan, so give him the credit." Replied Teddy, when she had stopped hugging him to look at him with a smile on her face.

They both began to laughn Just then Victoire realised Teddy didn't know that she had broken up with Jared.

"Teddy, I broke up with Jared. You were right I didn't like him." Explained Victoire trying to act casual, hoping he wouldn't ask why he dated him in the first place. Luckily he didn't.

Teddy had an urge to kiss her at that news but it took all his self-control not to. Instead he was going to tell her his feeling, he thought now was the perfect time.

"Victoire there's something I need to tell you." Said Teddy as he gently grabbed her wrist and took her outside of the commonroom.

"What's wrong Ted?" Asked a worried Victoire, as they stepped out of the portrait hole.

Teddy walked over to one of the many windows and stared at the stars. He had been waiting so long to tell her this. "Victoire... there's something I've never told you before." Mumbled Teddy, trying to find the right words to use. "Vic-

"Teddy Lupin! I thought I told you, you were banned from leaving the commonroom past eight o'colck! Get back in there, or you'll be banned for an extra week!-Sorry Victoire dear, but Lupin has punishment to tend to." Said Prof. Mcgonnagall, after climbing the steps to obviously break up the party.

Teddy nodded and without another word stepped inside the portrait followed behind him was a very confused Victoire.

"Teddy! Wait, what did you want to tell me?" Asked Victoire desperately, fighting through the crowd again to follow Teddy up to his dormitory. She reached out for his hand and grabbed it.

He turned around to face her, his face looked extremely disappointed,- it almost looked like he was about to cry. It was nothing Victoire. I'm feeling tired I better get to be'-

"No you will not Teddy Lupin! You tell me right now!" Interrupted Victoire, pulling him away from his dormitory. Victoire had thought he was finally going to admit his feeling for her.

Teddy had still not said anything. Victoire was now the one who was about to cry. "Teddy please." Pleaded Victoire, she had waited for this moment so long and just when she thought he was about to say it, they were interrupted by the headmaster!

"It's not important any more. Okay? Look, it was just going to be about the next trip to hogmede that's all." Lied Teddy, he saw the disapointment on Victoires face so he took this chance to quickly let go of Vic's hand and retreat to his dormitroy.

He was a coward and he new it! He thought to himself, but the time to say it was gone and he didn't know when that would be again.

"He likes me Claire and he just won't say it!" Cried Victoire to Claire, in their dormitory. "He lied to me, I could see it in his eyes that that was not what he was gonna say!" Continued on Victoire, just when Grace and Milly re-ented the dormitory, after grabbing the remainder butterbeers that were still left from the broken party by the Headmaster.

"There was only two left." Said Milly handing one glass to Victoire and keeping the other for herself.

"Thanks Milly." Said Victoire, taking the glass from Milly's hands and taking a sip.

"Vicky, I still don't think you've realised yet that Theodore Lupin actually like you too!" Said Grace, sitting down beside Victoire on her bed.

"Yes I have Grace, but I'm too much focused on the fact that he lied about those feelings!" Explained Victoire.

"Well, to make sure that those feeling you say he has are real, we're going to have to get it out of him." Said Grace smiling devilishly at the three girls.

"Why Grace, that is the best idea I think you have ever came up with!" Explained Claire patting Grace on the back, while Grace rolled her eyes at Claire sarcastis compliment.

All four girls began to laught together. Victoire thought to herself about how great her friends were.

It had finally came to Saturday. The day Victoire and her friends were waiting for. Victoire and her friends had decided to make Victoire look so irresistible that not even a God wouldn't tremble at her presence.

It had been two weeks after the party and Victoire had been quite stiff around Teddy, while Teddy had been doing he same thing as well as her.

Victoire had asked Teddy if he and her could spend the trip out in Hogsmede together they hadn't spent much time at all this year together. He had agreed but was very suspicious with how she said it. Victoire was never a very good actor so she was worried about how this day was going to turn out.

Victoire waited outside of the Gryffindor commonroom waitin for Teddy to join her. Victoire's friends dressed her up like a wizard doll. She wore a floral spring dress with no sleeves and that had reached about 4 inches above her knee. She had her pulled back with a hot pink headband that matched some of the flowers on dress. She wore white shiny slippers with small pink bows on where her toes started. And wore light make-up that went well with her beautiful features she really did looked dazzling.

When Teddy had stepped out of the portrait hole, the first thing he saw was Victoire. He had stopped in his tracks and just stared at her. Victoire couldn't help but giggle. Teddy was wearing a white t-shirt that showed off his chest and biceps. He also wore a pair of loose jeans and his was still the same.

"Yep. He definitely likes me." Thought Victoire, as she walked over to Teddy and gave him a very passionate hug.

Teddy felt as though he would faint if the hug lasted any longer. He took in her smell of flowers and broke away to look at her face that looked quite smug for some reason. "Well, don't you look lovely Vic?" Said Teddy already answering his rhetorical question in his over and over again.

"Why thankyou Ted. I could say the same for you as well." Laughed Victoire as she flicked her hair off of her shoulders.

For some reason Victoire was playing with him and he didn't understand why. He held out his arm for Victoire to hold and she took it happily as they walked down the corridors to reach to court yard.

"So, where do want to go today." Asked Teddy starting small talk with Victoire.

"Well how about we go to Madame Puddifoot first, and then we can go shopping!- And we can also got to Honeydukes if you want." Replied Victoire, as they just walked through the gates of Hogsmede.

"Ook... But how about we go to The Three Broomsticks instead?" Asked Teddy, obviously not wanting to go that dreadful cafe'!

"No! I wanna go to Madame Puddifoots! They have the best food ever." Lied Victoire, truthfully she hated that wretched place but she that's where all the couple hung out.

"Fine! But I don't want to go shopping!" Replied Teddy, caving in on Victoire's adourable pout.

"Yay! Thanks Tedders!" Cheered Victoire as she gave a quick peck to Teddy on his cheek. Teddy began to blush furiously.

The day had ended very quickly thought both Victoire and Teddy. They had gone to Madame Puddifoots first and enjoyed a cup of tea and some scones. While many couples around them were snogging without stopping! It was a very awkward time for the both of them, trying to talk to each other while couples were sucking on each other's face and exchanging saliva! After that long half an hour they made their way to Honeydukes and bought several cauldron cakes, acid pops and several fizzing whizbees. They then went to the Shrieking Shack and Victoire had totally forgotten about trying to arouse Teddy.

Her and Teddy made their way back to Hogwarts at 4:00pm. The weather had looked like heavy storms would be coming soon. Thought Victoire, as she and Teddy headed back to the commonroom.

When Victoire's friends saw her enter the commonroom, they took her straight to their dormitory and they then swarmed her with questions.

"Did he tell? What was his reaction when he saw you all dressed up? Did you guys kiss?-

"Guys, shut up!" She found herself doing this a lot! "No, he didn't kiss me or tell me his feelings because I had forgotten all about trying to do that." Replied Victoire, feeling very disapointed with herself.

"WHAT!? Victoire that was the whole reason why you two went o Hogsmede in the first place!-

"I know, I know but we can try again right? There's always next Saturday." Said Victoire hopefully, as she started to rub off her make-up.

**Hope you liked it. **

**Next chapter: Teddy and Victoire Hogsmede visit in the rain? :o hehehe**

**Please Review! Thanks bye.**


	6. Tuth Lies In Rain

_**A/N: Guys, I haven't got any rviews lately. So it makes me wonder if anyone is reading and if I don't have any proof then I might consider deleting this story so if you don't want that to happen, then may you please give 2-3 reviews on this chapter otherwise, i won't post a new chapter until i get it and if it takes extremely long for reviews, then i'll delete the story, ok? Sorry about blackmailing you but it makes me happy to know that i am writing this for someone!**_

"Hey Victoire, I had a great time at Hogsmede the other day. We should go again next weekend." Said Teddy, as he had began walking with her to Gryffindor commonroom.

"It's funny that you would say that because I was going to ask you the same question. So, yes I would love to go to Hogsmede with you." Replied Victoire, thinking that he had technically just asked her out.

Teddy seeming to be able to read her thoughts. "It's not a date, we'll just be hanging out Vic." Said Teddy quickly, pulling up at the portairt entrance to the commonroom.

Victoire frowned slightly, but entered the portrait after saying the password (Dragon Pox) thinking as though there'll be plenty of time for him to admit his feelings to her.

Truthfully Teddy did want it to be a date, all he ever wanted to do now was spend more time with her in Hogsmede. Thought Teddy that night while doing homework for potions class.

The next morning was monday, which meant potions first. Victoire reluctant to get out of bed got ready to head down for breakfast.

At breakfast everyone was talking about the scary thunderstorms that would be heading to Hogwarts maybe tomorrow night. "Hopefully it doesn't rain on Saturday, for your sake Victoire." Said Claire, buttering a piece of toast.

"Yeah, what a disaster that would be." Pipped in Milly, just sitting down beside Victoire.

"I don't know, seems kinda romantic if you ask me. Just imagin them kissing for Victoire's first time in the rain." Snickered Grace, feeling awfully happy lately after her excellent relationship with Kevin has lasted for 4 months.

"Just because you got a boyfriend, doesn't mean you can make fun of other people's relationship status." Retorted Victoire, but picturing what Grace said.

"I think having a boyfriend at Hogwarts is utterly ridiculous!" Said Dominique, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Oh, stay out of it Dom. Your just jealous because you don't have a boyfriend." Retorted Victoire again.

"Yeah and you do Vic! Please, chasing after a boy who is clearly not interested in you!" Argued Dominique, upset over what her sister had said.

"You weren't there! He was definitely going to say he had feelings for me that night!" Yelled Victoire, throwing a piece of toast at Dominique in frustration.

Before Dominique could say another word, Claire stepped in and broke up the argument and began to talk about up coming OWLs. "I can't believe OWLs are two months away!" Said Grace, joining in the conversation.

After breakfast, Grace and Victoire headed down to potions class. Teddy and Kevin had once again beat them there. "Hello lovely ladies, how are you today?" Asked Teddy, who was supporting lime green hair and emerald green eyes for the day. "We're fine." Answered Grace, rolling her eyes and giving Kevin a hug.

"Ok, ladies and gentleman. Enough chit chat, please come in and take your seats." Gestured Prof. Slughorn, wobbling over to the line outside his classroom.

"Today, we will be taking some notes for our next potion that we will be preforming this Thursday..." Babbled on Prof. Slughorn, beginning to draw up the charts for the Elixer of speed.

"So, where do you want to go at Hogsmede this Saturday?" Whispered Teddy, still continuing to copy down the notes.

"Well, I was thinking we have lunch at the Three Broomsticks and just look at stores." Replied Victoire, looking up at Teddy's face.

"What, no Madame Puddifoots?" Asked Teddy sarcastically.

Victoire rolled her eyes but replied any ways. "No, that place was a bit...too kissy." Whispered Victoire awkwardly.

Teddy smiled and agreed with her, just when the bell had rung for next subject.

It had finally came to Saturday and Victoire decided that she wasn't going to go all out dressing up, so she put on a white tank top, light blue jeans and she left her hair out.

"What are you wearing?!" Yelled Claire and Grace, when she exited the bathroom. Milly had just looked in surprise at Victoire without saying anything.

"Jeez guys relax, look I don't want to wear all that stuff. It just makes me feel desperate and plus maybe he might admit his feeling if he wasn't feeling overpowered by my looks." Muttered Victoire, hoping for some understanding from her friends.

Milly nodded to Victoire in agreement while the other two were reluctant enough to let her walk out of the commonroom in what she was still wearing.

Teddy was already waiting outside for her when she came out. He was wearing a white T-shirt, a black leather jacket, dark washed jeans and he was supporting Victoire's personal favorite Electric blue hair and amber eyes.

Teddy seemed very relaxed at the sight of Victoire which she was thankful for. "You look wonderful, shall we go?" Asked Teddy, as he held out his arm for her to have.

"Thankyou, you do as well. Yes we can go now." Replied Victoire, taking his arm and heading out to the courtyard.

Victoire looked at the clouds as they entered the courtyard. It was definitely going to rain today, thought Victoire.

Teddy once again seeming to reading her thoughts said. "It looks like it's going to rain again, man I was really hoping it wouldn't." As he and Victoire had entered the gates of Hogsmede. Victoire nodded in agreement.

Victoire and Teddy went o Zonkos to buy a gift for Dominique so Victoire could apologise to her. They also went to Honeydukes to stock up on candy for the Christmas Holidays. It was November and it had still not begun to snow yet. Later on, they went to The Three Broomsticks and had some chocolate cake and butterbeer. Afterwards, they walked down to the Shrieking Shack for a quick look, but that was when it began to rain.

"Ahh, It's freezing!" Shivered Victoire, as her teeth began to chatter. The two had just pulled up to the spot to look out at the Shrieking Shack.

"Here take my jacket, Vicky." Said Teddy, already beginning to shrug off his leather jacket.

"Thankyou Teddy." Thanked Victoire, putting on Teddy's jacket just as the rain began to come down more heavily.

"Hey, I got an idea." Explained Teddy, pointing towards the Shrieking Shack. "We can go into the Shack and wait for the rain to go down"

"No way Teddy! Isn't that the most haunted building in Britian?!" Shrieked Victoire, but really wanting to find shelter as soon as possible.

"Come on Toire, I can see it in your eyes that you want to go in there just as much as I do. Plus it was _thought _the most haunted building in Britian." Pleaded Teddy, getting ready to step over the trashed barbedwire fence. "Don't you know the actual story about the shrieking shack?"

"No,- well yes they say that you could here screaming inside." Shivered Victoire.

"Well, if you come with I'll tell you the real story." Blackmailed Teddy, as he had taken both his feet over the fence.

Victoire shifted her feet in hesitation but stayed where she was. Teddy rolled his eyes and jumped back over the fence and picked Victoire up and headed down to the Shack.

"TEODORE LUPIN, PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Yelled Victoire holding back laughter, as she wiggled around in Teddy's tight grasp.

"No! I'm cold and so are you and it will take us forever to head back up to Hogsmede!" Argued Teddy playfully.

When they had reached they Shrieking Shack, Teddy broke the door down and stepped inside, with Victoire willingly following behind him.

"So what is the real story of this house, then?" Asked Victoire, crossing her arms, tapping her foot and pretending to be mad.

Teddy rolled his eye and sat down on the old green slightly ripped couch and gestured for Victoire to join him.

"Well, you know how my dad is a werewolf." Asked Teddy after Victoire had sat down. She nodded so he continued speaking. "When my dad began Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore thought it was best for him to have a place where he could safely transform and not hurt the other students. He ended going here and since he had transformed he'd howl. My dad's friend joined him as other animals so he wouldn't attack them" Finished Teddy, picking at the stuffing coming out of the cushion on the couch.

"Oh, wow!-Wait how do you know this?" Asked Victoire.

"Duh, my godfather!" Explained Teddy, giving Victoire an exaggerated look. He then thought of whet he was going to say to her that night at the party. "Hey, Victoire?"

"Yeah?" Asked Victoire, thinking that he was finally going to tell her the one thing she had wanted to know for 3 years. She was right.

"Listen the other night at the party, I wanted to tell you something." Teddy cleared his throat nervously but continued while the rain was still pouring down heavily. "Well, this is what I wanted to tell. Do you remember in my third grade when you pranked Jared with that squirting qull?" Asked Teddy, looking into Victoire's eyes hopefully.

"How could I forget." Chuckled Victoire, thinking about the memory.

Teddy was relieved and continued is speech. "Well, that was also the day that I...fell in love with you. After that prank, you made me realise how lucky I was that I knew someone so spectacular ad beautiful as yourself!" Finished Teddy, looking down at his feet shyly.

It was quiet for a while before Victoire spoke. "Teddy, that is exactly when I began to fall in love with you." Cried Victoire, delighted that they had began to like each other at the same time!

Teddy looked up from his feet smiling and gently held up Victoire's chin and gave her a very loving kiss. At that point they knew they were meant to be together, it was like shoes and socks, a sword and shield and Romeo and Juliet. They kissed for what they thought was seven minutes but was actually fifteen! They broke away because sadly they had to face reality and go back to school.

The rain had stopped and it was now just spitting. As they headed back up to the castle they'd talked about how they were going in school and they're plans for when they left. At that information, it dawned on Victoire that in two years time she would be without Teddy in her final year. "Teddy we'll be separated in my final year!" Cried Victoire, as they had reached the court yard and were now heading for dinner.

"Maybe physically Vic but not mentally." Assured Teddy patting her back. "Plus we can write to each other there's also the holidays!

"I suppose your right Teddy." Agreed Victoire, calming down realising she still had her best friends.

They had entered the Great Hall and had walked together to the Gryffindor table. Both Teddy and Victoire's friends were watching them curiously.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Asked Victoire ignoring their now suspicious faces.

"We're good Vic, how 'bout you?" Asked Claire, switching her gaze to Teddy and back to her.

Victoire looked across the table over to where Teddy was. He as well was being asked questions but he didn't seem to realise, he had just been staring at Victoire the whole time. She smiled which was a mistake because Claire and Grace seemed to have been watching her and exploded into completely different questions.

"Oh my gosh! Are you guys together now? What happened in Hogsmede? Did you or did he kiss you?-

"Sshh, I'll tell you guys later after dinner." Interrupted Victoire, pouring herself some pumpkin juice and ignoring their frowny faces.

"Fine!" Snapped Claire, Grace and surprisingly Milly as well.

"Ok, spill it, what happened?" Asked Grace, walking back over to Victoire's bed after shutting the dormitory door.

Victoire smiled and begun to tell them Teddy and hers romantic story.

"See I told you, rain is romantic." Laughed Grace, after Victoire finished speaking.

"Yeah, yeah, but you are right I don't think he would have still told me if it wasn't for the rain!" Replied Victoire, practically jumping on the bed in excitement over the thought of her and Teddy together.

"Oh Vicky, I'm so happy for you two." Congratulated Milly, giving Victoire a hug.

"I know right!" Laughed Victoire, suddenly beginning to yawn. "Come on guys I think we should hit the hay, we got a lot of homework to do tomorrow." They nodded in agreement and said goodnight to each other.

**_I hoped you loved this chapter i know i did!_**

**_Coming up next: Christmas holidays at the burrow. Do they hide or tell the family abouth their new realtionship?_**

**_But don't forget the only way you'll find out is if you review. _**

**_Thanks, love ! :)_**


	7. Holidays

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

Victoire woke up on a Friday morning, the day that she would be departing to the Burrow for the Christmas holidays. But before she left she had a full day of work to do. She had two classes, she had to pack her things, she had homework and top of all that she was still deciding if and how she would tell her parents about Teddy and her new relationship.

Victoire climbed out of her bed still half asleep and went to her trunk and put on her full winter uniform because it had finally began to snow at Hogwarts.

"Hey Vic, are you gonna pack your trunk now or later?" Asked Claire, while she began to brush her hair in front of the mirror.

"Eh, I might as well do it now." Replied Victoire, beginning to chuck socks and books inside of her trunk.

"Then I will too." Exclaimed Claire, after tying her hair up in a messy bun.

Teddy had woken up early that Friday to find Prof. Longbottom and inform him of his quidditch plans for next term, for the match against Hufflepuff.

After Teddy had done this, he headed down for breakfast with Sam. "So, Teddy...How do you think your Grandmother will feel about you and Toire?" Asked Sam casually but maliciously.

Teddy rolled his eyes but answered his question. "We haven't decided whether or not we're going to tell the family." Teddy and Sam had entered the Great which was surprisingly quite crowded so early in the morning.

Sam sighed dramatically. "Shame."

"Ok, how about you Teddy and Victoire?" Asked prof. Slughorn, after Kevin and Grace had just showed the class their flawless Happy Potion. "Would you two care to show us your...Calming Draught?" He continued, after running his finger down the list of students and which potions they chose for their assessment.

Victoire groaned, worried that their potion was not up to standards. Teddy led the way to the front of the class, with Victoire at his heels.

"Hmmm...This potion has been brewed to long you two, but the nonetheless you two have done an excellent job and scored 20 points for Gryffindor and have past potions this term!" Cried Prof. Slughorn, storing the Calming Draught potion onto the potion shelf.

Victoire sighed in relief while Teddy smiled and nodded his head in thanks. "Merlin, I thought we were gonna fail! Our potion was Lime green instead of Light green!" Whispered Victoire to Teddy, after they had sat back down.

Teddy chuckled, "Victoire it was a close enough colour, besides that man is half blind I'm sure he couldn't have told one from the other.

"Ok students, it seems the lesson has finally ended! I wish everyone a Happy Christmas, it has been an excellent semester and I look forward to seeing you all next year!" Cheered Prof. Slughorn, obviously excited to have a break from his enormous class.

Victoire then had Transfiguration last. Which entailed her to transform a helmet into a crab.

"Victoire please demonstrate your transformation please." Said Prof. Yurta, after Milly had transformed a dove into an apple.

Victoire was fully confident about the transformation for she was top in the class and this happened to be her best subject. "Yes ma'am." Replied Victoire, her helmet had just turned into a hermit crab in a flash of light.

Applause broke out from Victoire's friends, Prof. Yurta and a few admirers. Other students rolled their eyes in annoyance and continued practising their own transfigurations.

"Alright class, this has been a tremendous semester, I will see you all next year." Said Prof. Yurta half heartily, waving them off out of her classroom.

"Vic! Wait!" Yelled a familiar voice, running up to Victoire. "Hey, I know it's been along time since we last talked but I wanted to wish you a Happy Christmas and New year." Said Jared Flint, giving Victoire a friendly hug.

"Oh! Well, thank you ummn Jared. I hope you have a good Christmas and New year as well." Replied Victoire patting Jared's back awkwardly.

"Well, it was nice talking to you again. Bye!" Said Jared, waving and walking away.

"What did he want?" Snarled Teddy through gritted teeth, walking up beside Victoire's side and staring holes into Jared's back.

Victoire slapped him on the shoulder playfully. "Oh Teddy calm down. He was just wishing me good holidays." Even Victoire couldn't hide the surprise in her voice, it had been almost 3 months since they last spoke.

Teddy looked at Victoire sadly but then kissed her forehead. "Come on Vic, lets go get some lunch before we get ready to leave."

Victoire and Teddy had just finished packing their belongings and were warming up in front of the fire place until they had to leave.

The Gryffindor commonroom was deserted all the other students were outside enjoying the snow or doing important stuff before the holidays.

"So, do you think we should tell the rest of the family about us two?" Asked Teddy, playing with Victoire's hair.

"I don't think so,-not yet anyways." Replied Victoire, snuggling deeper into Teddy side.

"I don't think so either, we should hold off for now." Agreed Teddy, beginning to kiss Victoire's cheek.

Victoire giggle as he then started down her neck. This had made her get goose bumps at the tickling feeling. Deciding she couldn't take anymore of it she sat up and locked her lips on his.

Teddy repositioned Victoire to lay her head down on the arm rest while they kissed. Things had started to heat up as Victoire beagn to grab hold of Teddy's hair and pull him closer into her.

"Come on you guys, we're all leaving for Hogsmede n-" Broke off an embarrassed Dominique, after Teddy and Victoire leapt off each other and sat as far away from each other as they could on the small couch. "Sorry." Apologised Dominique looking down at her feet in shame.

"It s'okay Dom, we were just... going." Replied Teddy, looking over at Victoire with a goothy smile that Victoire returned.

"Ahh, okay." Said Dominique rushing out.

It was quiet for a while but then Victoire broke the awkward silence. "I guess we should go now, shall we?" She said jumping up to get her luggage, but Teddy had caught hold of her arm and pulled her onto his lap.

"One more minute." Moaned Teddy, as they began to make out again.

Teddy had woken up at the burrow on Christmas day after spending two days there already. "GET UP TED! IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Cheered all his young male cousins, jumping on top of him. Every year Teddy shared a room with all of them!

"Ok, ok. I'm awake!" Groaned Teddy shifting in his bed to get his cousins off of his ribs. "Go away!"

His cousins giggle but obeyed him, running down out, down the stairs and knocking on everyone's bedroom doors to get them up.

Teddy had accidentally fallen asleep again, which meant he was this time woken up by Victoire closing his door and jumping up on top of his bed. "Teddy, Teddy wake up." Whispered Victoire, tapping his nose with her small fingers.

Teddy smiled to himself and grabbed hold of her wrist and did a weird somersault which put him on top of Victoire in a few seconds. This had scared Victoire which then made her begin to pant. "Geez Teddy, a good morning would had been good enough." Laughed Victoire, wrapping her arms around Teddy's neck.

Teddy took a second to view Victoire. She was wearing red lace pj's and a Christmas hat. If this is what Father Christmas looked like, he'd be more into the Christmas spirit.

"Come on, we better go open presents before they start without us." Suggested Victoire rolling her way off the bed.

"Fine." Grumbled Teddy not wanting to leave. Victoire noticed his tone and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and raced him down the stairs.

The day had been extremely long, it started off with opening everybody's presents, which meant all the cousins, all the uncles and aunts and the grandparents which had taken up an hour and a half.

Teddy had gotten Victoire a golden heart locket with diamonds on the outline of the heart. "Oh, it's beautiful!" Cried Victoire, later that afternoon when everyone had already left the livingroom.

"I like the present you got me better." Replied Teddy blushing, playing with his miniature broomstick with a doll that was enchanted to move and look like Teddy riding it.

Victoire kissed him on the cheek. "Well, can you please put this on my neck Theodore Lupin?" Asked Victoire, handing the necklace to Teddy and facing her back to him.

"Yes madame." Teddy answered, gently holding her hair while he put it on. "What are you going to tell your parents when they see you wearing this?" Asked Teddy, admiring the small piece of jewellery on his girlfriend's neck.

Victoire shrugged. "They'll never know or see it." Laughed Victoire, who had just finished looking at the smiling Teddy and herself in the frame of the lockect, then tucking it beneath her shirt.

The rest of the day was spent with Christmas carols, pranks and a very loud Christmas dinner in the small dining room.

That new year, Teddy and Victoire were invited to Sam's New years bash at his house. Teddy and Victoire only went because if they hadn't they'd be stuck babysitting their cousins for the night.

"Glad you two could *_Hick_* make it!" Cheered Sam, opening his door to Victoire and Teddy standing outside in the cold. It was only nine o'clock and he was already drunk but this news did not surprise them.

"Ahh, sure Sam our pleasure." Replied Teddy, scooting past an unsteady Sam and into his house.

They were met by the Weird Sisters CD track playing on the stereo, crazy teenagers running around chasing each other, yelling and talking.

Teddy and Victoire went to go find a quiet place in the corner but were stopped when they were pulled away from each other from their friends. "Hey Vicky girl, guess what? Meee got a boooyfriend!" Milly yelled drunkenly, at that moment she pulled someone's arm into view and it was Josh from the Gryffindor quidditch team.

"Oh wow! Hey Josh, how are you?" Asked Victoire giving Josh a quick hug.

"I'm good. Will you excuse me? I think Milly is about to puke." Explained Josh, ushering Milly over to the bathroom.

Victoire smiled to herself happy her friend has finally sort of left her comfort zone. Victoire wasn't really thinking about it when she had grabbed a firewhishy from a coffee table and chugged it down.

Twenty minutes later her and Teddy were both drunk laughing together and kissing all over the place.

It was now ten seconds until twelve and everyone began to count down. "10...9...8..." Yelled everybody including Victoire and Teddy. "7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everybody screamed and some began to start kissing.

"I love you, Victoire Weasley." Whispered Teddy in Victoire's ear.

"I love you too, Theodore Lupin." Victoire whispered back, standing on her tippy toes to give Teddy a Happy New Year kiss.

_**Nawww, how sweet they love each other! Hope you guys liked it.**_

_**Next chapter: OWLs exams!**_


	8. Study Hard

After the holidays had ended, Victoire, Teddy, Dominique and some of their cousins had to go back to Hogwarts. "Bye, mama' and papa'. I'll miz zou so mutch." Blubbered Dominique, at Kings Cross station that January. Her accent really showed when she was upset or angry including Victoire and Louis.

"Eetz okay angzel, we'll see zuo in zee Eeazter holidays!" Cried Fleur as well, giving her two daughters a tight hug.

Victoire had not been crying, it would only be about 3-4 months till they would see each other again. Victoire caught even her father and her brother roll their eyes at the two women.

"Ok mama', I see Teddy and my friends. Can I go now?" Pleaded Victoire, shrugging out of her mother's arms.

Fluer seemed quite hurt by this, she let go of her daughter with a quiet goodbye and didn't look twice at her afterwards.

"I'm sorry mama', I didn't mean that. I love you." Apologised Victoire, looking extremely guilty at her mother from her rudeness.

"Eetz okay, good luck on zee owlz, princez." Smiled Fluer, giving her daughter one more hug.

Victoire gasped, she had completely forgotten about studying. She was so tied up with the holidays, her family and especially Teddy. "Thanks...Ok, well bye mama' and papa'. See you at Easter Louis!" Said Victoire, waving goodbye and walking off to find her friends.

"So, Milly you got a boyfriend!" Teased Claire in their compartment, on the ride back to Hogwarts.

Milly slapped Claire's arm in annoyance. "Oh wow, it's such a surprise." Grumped Milly sarcastically, folding her arms and beginning to look out the window.

"Actually it is a surprise." Mumbled Grace, but noticed that Milly heard her and added in. "But we are happy for you, Josh is seriously a great guy!" At that Milly smiled which meant that she forgave them.

"Ok enough about that, we got OWLs to talk about!" Cried Victoire, worrying about the days to come.

"I am completely prepared! I studied all holidays and I know I'll get great grades." Replied Grace smugly.

"I studied a little, but enough that I think I'll pass." Added in Claire.

"Well, I barely did any on the holidays but I did do some before, so I'll do okay. What about you Toire?" Asked Milly, looking over at Victoire with a concerned look.

"Ahh.. I did... none." Answered Victoire, looking down at her feet in shame and embarrassment.

"WHAT!?" Yelled all three girls at the same time. "Exams are in three days and you've done _none_!"

"I know, I completely forgot. At least I still have three days left to study, right?" Said Victoire hopefully, looking at her friends in reassurance.

"You have _eight _classes Victoire, and you have_ three _days to study! Your shitting yourself if you think you'll pass!" Said Grace, after putting her fingers up to show the number of lessons and days she had.

"Shut up Grace, I'm so sick of you making fun of me and my intelligence. Not everybody is as smart as you! I'd trade brains with you any day, you know!" Yelled Victoire, sick of Grace's 'encouragement'."Why in Merlin's name are you _crying_? Yeah that's right run off to Kevin!" Screamed Victoire, after Grace had slammed the door shut.

Victoire leaned back down in her seat and stared out the window, avoiding Milly and Claire's shocked stares. "Just leave me alone, go comfort Grace or something." Said Victoire, still not even looking at them and beginning to cry.

They had still not left and their faces had still not changed. "GO!" Yelled Victoire, finally looking at the two people already bolting out. Victoire lied down on her seat and broke out in tears.

"Victoire, what's wrong?" Someone asked walking into the compartment. Victoire had thought it was Teddy but she was mistaken, it was Jared!

Since she had mistaken Jared for Teddy, she sat up with blurry eyes and gave him a very tight hug. "I had a fight with Grace and then I yelled at Milly and Claire." Cried Victoire, sobbing on a surprised Jared's arm.

All Jared was able to do, was pat her back. "I mean they were making fun of me because I hadn't studied and then I just snapped." Explained Victoire, her eyes were still blurly when she had looked up at Jared and that's when she kissed him on the lips.

"What the hell is this!?" Yelled a shock Teddy, deciding to just walk into their compartment at the time of when his girlfriend and his enemy were once again _kissing_!

Victoire and Jared broke away quicker than anyone could say Merlin. Victoire looked at Teddy back to Jared and once more again back at Teddy. Jared on the other hand just stared at Victoire in utter confusion.

"Ahh...I have...no idea." Victoire had finally responded, she decided to stare at Jared in a look of ok-do-you-think-you-can-explain-this.

Jared cleared his throat. "Well, I came in here because I saw Victoire crying, I asked her was what wrong and I guess she mistakened for you." Rambled Jared, hiding back laughter over that he might be the cause of his worst enemy and his ex breaking up.

Teddy looked at Victoire which he clearly was asking if this was true. Victoire vigorously nodded her head. "Umm...well...I believe you then-now Jared can you leave now!" Said Teddy, finally remembering who exactly Jared was again.

Jared smirked smugly as he began to walk out, which had been a mistake because Teddy had seen it and took no time in turning Jared around and punching him right in the nose.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Yelled Jared, holding his now bleeding nose. Before Jared could return the punch, Teddy shoved him out and locked the door. Of course Jared could have whipped out his wand and unlock the door but since the new rules were layed down after the battle of Hogwarts, they were now no longer allowed to use their wands on the train without adult supervision.

Jared pounded on the door but gave up after he gave a rude hand gesture to Teddy and stormed off. Teddy knew Jared would get him back eventually but he couldn't care less at the moment.

"Teddy I'm so sorry, I thought it was you!-

"It's okay Vic, I belive you." Interrupted Teddy, placing a finger over Victoire's lips. "So, are you gonna tell me why you were upset?" Asked Teddy, looking down at Victoire with concerned eyes.

That night in Victoire's dormitory, it had been very quiet. Victoire was studying, Grace was reading, their other room mates were not their and Claire and Milly were playing exploding snap with each other while they took several glances back and forth from Victoire to Grace.

"Hey Grace and Vic, do you two want to play with us?" Asked Claire breaking the silence, obviously trying to make them make up.

Grace had replied first. "No, I rather much read. But thanks anyways." She said, while taking a quick stare down with Victoire.

"I have to study Claire, maybe next time though." Replied Victoire, more nicely then Grace. Claire shrugged and continued playing.

The next morning was Sunday so Victoire had the whole day to study in the Library. She had woken up at seven, had a quick breakfast and headed down with tons of books.

The next day, Victoire had lessons shoved in with more studying. The worst part about Monday was that she had potions which meant she had it with Grace.

"Ok class, welcome back!" Said , in a pretend happy voice. "Since it's a new semester, I've decided you'll have new potions partners!-Don't worry I put you with people you like." Added in Prof. Slughorn after hearing the class groan. At that new information they cheered.

Once again Prof. Slughorn had decided to put Victoire with someone that she had been fighting with. Grace.

"This lesson we'll get straight in to some potion making...How about we make Hiccoughing solution! All the ingredients are on the shelf, you know what to do." Said Prof. Slughorn, leaning back into his seat and letting the class get to work.

"Pass the chicken feather." Demanded Grace, holding out her hand as they began to create the potion. Victoire scowled but handed it to her.

"Ginger." Grace demanded again, holding out her hand. Victoire gave it to her this time reluctantly.

"Honey."

"Salt."

"Horse hair."

"Butterscot-

"OK! Listen Grace, I get that your mad at me but can we leave the grudge out of the classroom?"

Grace raised her head and inhaled, but nodded which meant that she would make a truce through classes but obviously not out of them.

"Thank you." Sighed Victoire in relief. They had managed to create a flawless potion which wasn't surprising because it was extremely easy, all they had to do was brew, and make sure the butterscotch, ginger, honey and salt dissolved.

Victoire had three other classes before she could begin to study again. She had decided she'd catch up on some charm and divination studying for the day.

It had come to quickly to Tuesday, Victoire's last day she had to study. The headmaster gave the fifth years the day off lessons, to study for OWL exams the next day, for this news Victoire was relieved.

She spent the whole day in the Library only coming out for food and collecting a couple of books she had forgotten to bring with her. She had been ignoring Teddy so she didn't get distracted away from study. Teddy understood her needs and stayed away from her.

Wednesday had finally came, Victoire's first OWL exams for the day were Charms, Transfiguration second, DADA third and Herbology last.

Charms had gone smoothly since that had been her second best subject. Transgfiguration was a piece of cauldron cake for Victoire. DADA didn't go very well, she was sure she had just past and that had been the same for Herbology. Victoire didn't mind to much about Herbology which she thought wasn't very important in the real world, unless she'd become a Herbology teacher or one of the specialist for that in St Mungos.

That night Grace and Victoire were the only ones in the common room for everyone had gone to bed. Victoire was debating whether or not she should go as well but then Grace spoke. "So, how do you think you did on some of your exams?" She tried to ask as polite and causal as she could.

Victoire knew that Grace was truly interested so she answered. "Well, I did good in Charms ad Transfiguration and I think I just passed DADA and Herbology." Explained Victoire. "What about you?"

"Umm, I had Muggle Studies, Arthimancy, Study of Ancient Ruins and Astronomy. I know I past them all but I think I didn't do very good in Muggle Studies. Good for you though... Listen Toire, I'm sorry I was acting really smug and being a know it all. The truth is, I guess I'm sort of jealous of you sometimes." Explained Grace, looking desperately into Victoire's eyes.

"WHAT!? Jealous of me? Don't be silly." Rambled Victoire surprised.

"Victoire, your just so beautiful and I'm... not. I'm always comparing myself to you on how I look." Said Grace, now looking down at her feet.

"Oh Grace, you are beautiful! I'm always comparing myself to you too, on how much smarter you are to me. I'd prefer to be smarter then beautiful." Comforted Victoire, who had just sat down beside Grace and began patting her back. "Don't you know that beauty fades but smartness stays?"

Grace laughed and gave Victoire a hug. "Friends?"

"Friends." Agreed Victoire laughing with her.


	9. Misunderstanding Dramatic Relationship

_**A/N: Hey guys this is sorta short, my aim to focus a little bit more on Teddy but I always seemed o go back to Victoire.**_

It had seemed like ages since Teddy had had a full conversation with Victoire. At first he thought that she was ignoring, then he started to think she was cheating on him with Jared, after all, he did catch them kissing but he did trusted Victoire that she wouldn't do that to him and if he couldn't trust her, who could he trust?- Anyways, he was relieved when Victoire had told him it was just because of her study for Owl exams.

It was now Thursday and Victoire wouldn't have any more exams until next week, so that meant they could spend more time together. "Hi Toire, wanna go for a walk with me?" Asked Teddy, at lunch time that Thursday.

"Oh Teddy I can't...I have study." Lied Victoire, thinking of an excuse to leave and go eat in the Great Hall.

"Wait I don't understand, your next exam isn't until Tuesday. You have at least four to five days to study." Carried on Teddy, desperately trying to understand why Victoire was acting so strange.

"Teddy, I can't leave studying till the last minute any more!- and your the reason that happened last time-"

"-Wait...So your mad at me!?" Asked Teddy, who couldn't believe he was having this conversation. He was starting to re-think Victoire cheating on him but he tried to push that thought away. "I'm sorry that I had been one of the causes for you almost failing your exams-"

"-Teddy, I'm not mad at you I just want a break for a while." Explained Victoire interrupting him, whose words meant something different to what Teddy had thought they meant.

"Are...are you...breaking up with _me_?" Asked Teddy, trying to understand what her words meant and finally came to the conclusion that that was it.

"NO! You don't understand, it's nothing like that.-What made you think that!?" Asked Victoire, who had not had any idea how he'd think that she would break up with _him_.

"Save it Victoire! I may not be very smart but I know when someone is cheating on me!" Yelled Teddy before he could think of what he was saying. At that, Teddy ended their misunderstanding fight and stormed off into the Great Hall to go eat.

"What the hell, just happened?" Victoire muttered to herself. "Did Teddy just break up with me because he thought I broke up with him!?" Continued Victoire walking back up to the dormitory to tell her friends about what just happened.

The only reason why Victoire wanted to have a 'break' was because Teddy's friends, her friends and herself were going to plan a surprise birthday party in the room of Requirement, in February for him.

"_Hold on did he say I was cheating on him, that non-trustful ass_!"Victoire thought to herself, re-thinking about what he said to her, as she was a couple of feet away from the Fat lady.

"Password?" Asked the Fat Lady.

"Sugar quills."

"Correct."

Victoire took no time in being patient for the portrait door to be completely open and forced her way through the small gap that was expanding, she heard a faint "Manners young LADY!" From the Fat lady as the portrait slammed shut.

She searched the commonroom for her friends and found them sitting down at one of the tables. "You will not believe what just happened!" Cried Victoire, plunking herself down on one of the arm chairs.

After Victoire had finished informing them, they all gave her the same look which meant you-could-have-just-gone-on-a-walk-with-him. "I know! I could have just gone walking with him but I thought we were planning his birthday this lunch." Explained Victoire, agitated that she had somehow lost her boyfriend. In one way it still had not sunk in and it didn't feel true.

"Look, it doesn't matter now! Just go bloody explain that we were going to do a surprise birthday for him. We can't have a sour birthday boy at his own party thinking that his girlfriend cheated on him!" Suggested Sam, holding his hands up in defence in why they should tell Teddy about the party.

"Fine! But this is not my fault!" Yelled Victoire, getting up to go get Teddy. She heard one of them give an unnecessary cough. "I heard that!" She called, stepping out the portrait hole.

"Excuse me young lady, I do not appreciate being pushed around-literally!" Yelled the Fat Lady, seeing who had stepped out behind her.

"Sorry." Said Victoire half sincere, she was to busy to care at the moment.

"Yeah, well, do it again and I'll report it!" Yelled the Fat lady's voice, as Victoire already began running down the stairs.

Teddy sat in the crowded Great Hall and ate sandwiches and some fruit pies. He had a couple of conversations with some people he sort of knew but none of his actual friends were there, so Teddy felt quite alone.

As Teddy was finishing his cup of pumpkin juice he felt someone tap his shoulder he turned around, surprised to see a panting Victoire staring at him almost glaring.

"Can we talk please?" Asked Victoire through gritted teeth. Teddy wasn't certain what she wanted but he had a feeling she was going to apologise for cheating on him. So he nodded yes and walked with Victoire for the outside of the Great hall.

"Ok, spit it out. What do want?" Demanded Teddy rudely, after they had gone to a quite corner to talk.

Victoire scoffed at his behaviour, she was almost about to storm off but knew that she couldn't and wouldn't. "I wasn't cheating on you Teddy. The only reason why I wanted a 'break' _was partially_ because I had to study and me and our friends were planning a surprise birthday for you." Explained Victoire, using bunny ears when she had said 'break'. "But since you had thought I was cheating on you, we thought we might as well clear that up by telling what we were really doing. So surprise!" Cheered Victoire Sarcastically, then watching Teddy's blank facial expression.

"Wow, we have a really misunderstanding dramatic relationship." Laughed Teddy, then finally realising this was mainly his fault and added in, "But Vic I am sorry, this is mainly my fault, that was wrong of me to not trust you. Please forgive me." Pleaded Teddy, giving Victoire an irresistible look.

She still wouldn't budge so Teddy thought he'd make her crack by changing all of his features to a fat, pasty-white skinned pimply teenager and then gave Victoire a slobbery kiss.

"Ewww, ok I forgive you! Now can you change back, you are being very unflattering!" Laughed Victoire, pushing Teddy away.

"Now, how about that walk? Or do you need a 'break' still?" Asked Teddy, morthing back to his old self and imitating her with bunny ears as he said 'break'.

Victoire rolled her eyes at his sarcastic comment but got hold of his arm and headed outside.

_**Ok so this isn't one of my best. Eh' sue me.**_

_**Next Chapter: An unsurprisable birhtday party!**_

_**Thanks for reading. Leave a review!**_


	10. Unsurprising Birthday Party

_**A/N: Sorry i haven't updated in a while, i had a bit of writers block. This chapter i the longest so far. Hope you like it!**_

Teddy's birthday wasn't until the next Saturday, so they had a whole week to plan how the room if requirement would look.

"I don't understand why I can't plan my own party!" Cried Teddy to Victoire, while they were sitting underneath an oak tree in the court yard.

"Because it was originally going to be a surprise party, duh!" Argued Victoire, repeating herself for the forth time. "Besides if your not going to be surprised in knowing that we are throwing a party, at least you'll be surprised with how it looks and turns out!" Continued Victoire, crossing her arms in saying that that was he final word.

"Fine!" Imitated Teddy, crossing his arms.

Victoire rolled her eyes and switched her eyes from Teddy to the Black Lake. Victoire began to stare at Teddy in the corner of the eye and noticed that he had started playing 'Copy Cat.'

'Copy Cat' was a little family game they had invented when they were little. Teddy would begin to copy someone and not only would he do that but he'd also morph his appearance to match theirs.

"Teddy stop it!" Cried Victoire amused.

"Teddy stop it!" Copied Teddy, in Victoire's voice.

"I thought we had finished playing this annoying game!" Explained Victoire.

"I thought we had finished playing this annoying game!" He copied.

Victoire rolled her eyes, but then decided that she had better things to do then be mimicked. She had gotten up and took one step before Teddy pulled her ankle and knocked her down.

"Oww Teddy, that hurt! Let me go!" Cried Victoie, pulling herself out of his grip by the grass.

"No!" Argued Teddy, pulling her closer towards him.

"Yes." Continued Victoire, taking a small inch away from him but knowing he had the upper hand.

"No!" Said Teddy, pulling her even closer, they were now just about a ruler away.

"YES!"

"NO!

"YE-"

"Noooo!" Interrupted Teddy, who had got hold of Victoire's waist and swung her on to his lap. "No, no, no, no, no. I will never ever ever, let you go Victoire Weasley." Whispered Teddy, cradling Victoire in his arms.

Victoire was going to struggle her way out of his arms but when he said that, her heart melted. "Good." Said Victoire smiling, raising her head to kiss him gently. "I won't let you go either."

"I know." Teddy said.

It was now Victoire's final exam day and took no mistake in forgetting to study, she was completely prepared.

"Come on Victoire, we're gonna be late for OWLs!" Yelled Claire the morning of that Tuesday, in the Great Hall.

"Hang on!" Cried Victoire stuffing some sausages into her mouth, her first owl exam was astronomy and she wasn't very certain how she would go on that.

Claire sighed and yanked hold of Victoire's arm and pulled her out of the great Hall. "Honestly, if we were late we would get detention for a week, you git!" Explained Claire, playfully smacking Victoire on the back of her head.

"Oww, that hurt." Cried Victoire, rubbing her head as they walked inside of their classroom.

"So, I hear you love Victoire." Said Sam innocently. Teddy, Sam, Kevin and Ben, were in their dormitory studying and playing some games.

"What!?" Yelled Ben and Kevin, looking up at Teddy and Sam from their game Exploding snap.

Sam smirked, obviously getting the re-action he wanted. "Well maybe if you two boys came to my New Years Eve party, you coulda' heard it!" Replied Sam, sounding a tad hurt that two of his closest friends didn't bother to show up.

Teddy rolled his eyes, "We were both a little drunk- besides what were you doin' eavesdropping?" Teddy explained, snapping his book shut and crossing his arms waiting for a response.

Sam shrugged but then something dawned on him, "Hang on, so you don't love Victoire!?" Asked Sam, eyes wide-open and his mouth hanging open.

Teddy was silent for a second, he then opened his mouth to respond but then shut it quickly.

Ben gasped dramatically, which earned himself a small glare from Kevin. "Well seriously Teddy, you two have been best friends ever since she was born, then you find out you have both liked each other since your third year and now to top it off your actually dating her!" Explained Ben, who had been getting sick of everyone treating him as a last resort for advice.

Kevin and Sam both nodded at Ben and then waited for Teddy to say something.

"Well do you love her or not!?" Yelled Sam, sick of waiting for Teddy to say something.

The truth was Teddy did love Victoire, she could make him smile even in his unhappiest days, she was funny, intelligent, kind and she was extremely beautiful. And that's exactly why he couldn't admit that he loved her, she was to good for him! All he was, was an orphan boy living with his grandmother, he was also a metamorphmagus and a bit of werewolf.

"Well tell us Teddy!" Yelled Kevin, himself now getting impatient as well.

"Fine! Fine, I love her! I love Victoire Weasley!" Yelled Teddy, who couldn't contain it any longer.

"I knew it!" Cheered Sam, patting him on the back. Teddy had shrugged his arm off him though and stormed out of the dormitory.

Teddy ran to the Victoire's exam block where she was now having her Divination exam which was also her last. She would be heading out in exactly four minutes for lunch, so Teddy decided to sit down on the stone floor and try to chill off.

"Oh hey Teddy, what are y-"

Before Victoire could finish, Teddy grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her off out of the fifth year crowd and took her to an empty corridor.

"Teddy, what're we doing?" Asked Victoire, right behind Teddy as he still had held of her hand.

"Vic, do you remember Sam's New Years Eve bash?" Asked Teddy, not answering her question.

Victoire smiled which Teddy took as a yes and continued, "Ok, well do you remember when we were dancing and I told you I...love you and you said it back?" Asked Teddy stuttering, running his fingers through his hair.

They had not even mentioned their little talk at the party since it happened. Victoire tilted her head and frowned. "Yes-Why what's wrong Ted-"

Teddy interrupted her again by placing a hand over her pink bow lips. "Victoire, did you mean what you said?" Asked Teddy, slightly scared it was just the drunkenness that had been talking.

"What Teddy?- Of course I love you Teddy-what don't you love me?" Cried Victoire, completely confused and scared in what Teddy was saying.

Teddy's heart leapt up in joy especially when he saw a worried look on Victoire's face which was so adorable. "Of course I love you, I just had to make sure that what you said wasn't just you drunk talking." Cheered Teddy, lifting Victoire up and swinging her around laughing.

Victoire had felt a slight amount of weight lift off her shoulders knowing that her OWL exams were now finally over.

Victoire and Teddy were sitting together in the Great Hall having dinner when Prof. Mcgonagall asked for everybody's attention. "Listen up students! I have had several-and when I mean several, I mean sixty-seven to be exact,-anyway I have had several people come to me and request for a Valentine Ball..." Prof. Mcgonagall paused for the mixed groans mostly from the boys and the cheers mostly from the girls to be over with. "Yes, yes, so anyway we shall have the Ball if you really want." Finished Prof. Mcgonagall, sitting back down in the centre seat of the teachers dinner table.

"Hmm, I wonder who I'll take to the Valentine Ball?" Wondered Teddy, tapping his chin with his index finger teasingly.

Victoire elbowed him. "Oh, I do hope you find out who you'll be taking. I already know who I'll be going with and he's a Slytherin." Teased Victoire with a mischievous grin. Victoire knew the best way to get back at Teddy was through jealously and she had found that out numerous of times with Jared. Teddy's face went a little green, he was thinking that she meant that putrid Jared Flint.

Victoire frowned at Teddy, he looked like he was about to throw up or even die. "Oh, Teddy I was just kidding. I love you." Whispered Victoire, snuggling into Teddy's shoulder and kissing his cheek.

"Eww, ever heard of P.D.A before?" Asked Claire, gagging dramatically.

Victoire looked at Claire and threw a piece of broccoli from the closest plate to her. "Oh please, we had to put up with you and Sam snogging ALL the time, last year!" Retorted Victoire, looking back at the '_bleh_' memories.

Both Claire and Sam shifted awkwardly in their seats. Their break up wasn't very pleasant to witness.

*Flashback*

"Sam!?" Cried Claire, walking to potions on a fine Wednesday morning.

Sam snapped away from the girl he had been kissing up against the wall and looked at Claire guiltily. "Claire, I can explain this whole thing.-Wait!" Cried Sam, chasing her from where she had been running to the closest bathroom.

"Piss off, you ass!" Yelled Claire, who had been caught by Sam's hand and was now facing him.

"No, please listen to me. I only kissed her because she had two box seats tickets to Holyhead Harpies, in the summer next Friday! She said she'd only give it to me if I gave her a quick kiss. I know how much you love that team, so I was planning on taking you to on of the games!" Explained Sam, gripping as tightly as he could so Claire wouldn't run away.

"A quick kiss- more like a long snog session! Besides I don't believe you anyway, your always Gryffin shitting me! Now let me go!" Yelled Claire, ripping her hand out of Sam's and stomping to the bathroom around the corner. Her eyes were filled with tears daring to leak out. "We're over Samual!" Yelled Claire's voice cracking, as she opened the door to the girls bathroom.

"I can't believe this!" Yelled Sam, kicking his toe on the stone wall, which was a mistake because he was met by a severe amount of pain.

Sam had gone to the hospital wing because he had broken his big toe. Claire avoided Sam for the rest of the school year which only had five days left and by the time the holidays had come Claire had moved on and Sam was still heart broken and confused.

They had both decided to be civil towards each other a week before the summer was over and eventually they just became friends.

*_Flashback Over_*

Victoire thought she'd quickly change the subject to the upcoming quidditch match, Gryffindor verse Hufflepuff. Victoire wasn't very certain but she always thought that Sam had never stopped liking her even to this day she would catch him staring at Claire but she'd never bring it up in case of another fight to start.

It had finally came to Saturday and Teddy was completely prepared for whatever was coming for him in the Room of Requirement. He zipped up his jacket, put on his shoes and headed down to Victoire's dormitory. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to open.

"Hullo?" Mumbled Milly, rubbing her eyes as a sign of just being woken up.

"Ummn, hey Milly, is Tor in there?" Asked Teddy, looking over her shoulder to try and spot a silvery-blonde haired girl.

"Yeah, hang on." Replied Milly, walking back over to their group of beds and shaking someone who Teddy thought would be Victoire.

"Arghh, why are you waking me up Ted it's five-thirty in the morning?" grumbled Victoire sleepily.

Even when she was just awoken she looked drop dead gorgeous thought Teddy. "I just wanna to talk to you privately Vic." Explained Teddy chuckling, turning around and holding out his arm for Victoire to take.

Victoire sighed and grabbed his arm. "Is there a reason why this had to be now and not later on?" Asked Victoire, as they had exited the Gryffindor common room. Victoire felt a bit embarrassed to be seen in her pj's outside her dorm but it didn't really matter because the place was quite deserted.

"Of course there's a reason Vic!" Answered Teddy, pulling her up stairs and through corridors.

Teddy had finally reached his destination which was one of the many balcony's of Hogwarts castle.

It was a very large balcony, which was very high up and you could see all of Hogwarts, Hogsmede and farm land. There were three comfy looking lawn chairs in the corner with a wooden coffee table. Victoire had never gone to one of the Hogwarts balconies before because it was for the Quidditch captains and Head students and of course Teddy being Quiddtch captain he got the master key to unlock the balconies.

"Wow!" Said Victoire, as the Sun had begun to rise over the mountains ahead. "It's so beautiful." Cried Victoire, now leaning against the fence. She had began to shiver in her short pyjamas.

"Here Vic." Said Teddy, unzipping his jacket, shrugging it off and giving it to Victoire but not before taking something out of the pockets and putting it behind his back.

"Thank you Ted- wait what was that?" Asked Victoire, looking at Teddy left arm behind his back.

"What's what?" Asked Teddy innocently, shifting away from Victoire who was trying to look behind his back.

"Don't play dumb with me Theodore Lupin, I know you have something!" Yelled Victoire, still trying to see what he had behind his back.

"Fine." Caved Teddy but not before lifting Victoire up and placing her down on one of the chairs.

Teddy whipped out a red rose from behind him and put it out in front of Victoire for her to take. Victoire smelt it and smiled. "And what's this for?" She asked politely.

"That is for what I will ask you." Explained Teddy standing up and once again holding out his hand for Victoire to take. "Victoire Weasley, will you go to the Valentine Ball with me?" Asked Teddy, after Victoire had taken his hand and taken her to stand in front of the fence.

"So, I see you finally decided who you were going to take then?" Asked Victoire, who was actually standing on her tippy toes to be somewhat the same height as him.

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Of course I have, is that a yes then?" He asked again.

"Hmm, maybe." Replied Victoire cheekily, tapping her chin in thought.

"Oh maybe, is that so?" Said Teddy smiling. Teddy lifted Victoire up into a Koala bear hug and pushed her gently up against the wall.

Victoire laughed and put the rose in between her teeth. "That's right, maybe." She said again.

Teddy gripped tightly to her hips and back so he wouldn't let go of her and took the rose out of her mouth and tucked it behind his ear. Teddy then kissed Victoire tenderly on the lips.

"Ok, ok, yes I will go with you Teddy." Replied Victoire finally and Teddy had stopped to look at her.

She was smiling at him and looking deep into his eyes. "Good."

Teddy had received a letter from Ben, saying that he needed homework help in the Room of Requirement. "Merlin how stupid does he think I am?" Thought Teddy as he walked past a window viewing the starry night-sky.

He had reached the Room of Requirement wall where he saw Ben sitting down waiting for his presence. "Teddy, there you are. I already thought of the room for my homework help so we can just step inside and find just us two in there studying." Ben explained in an unconvincing tone.

Teddy rolled his eyes and followed Ben through the door.

"SURPRISE!" Yelled all of Teddy's friends and acquaintances.

"Oh, guys you shouldn't have!" Said Teddy, looking at all the party decorations and the big cake with the number sixteen.

Even though Teddy's birthday was actually Thursday, everyone thought it would be good to have the party Saturday night.

"Happy fifteenth Birthday Tedders!" Yelled Sam, drawing out the 's' in Tedders giving the impression that he was once again drunk!

"Ahh, thanks Sam but I'm actually sixteen." Corrected Teddy, patting his friend on the back.

"Oooh, right. I knew that!" Explained Sam, kissing Teddy on the cheek and stumbling away.

Teddy rolled his eyes and was met by Victoire. "So Teddy, what do you think of the party?" She asked, putting her arms up in view.

"Looks fantastic Toire. Thanks a million." Thanked Teddy, giving his girlfriend a kiss on the forehead and asking her to come dance.

The night had gone to quickly. Handing out gifts to Teddy, his birthday cake, dancing, eating, drinking and talking but by one o'clock in the morning everything went back to their dormitories to get a good night sleep.

Victoire and Teddy walked back up to Gryffindor common room together. "The wrist watch you got me is quite...unique." Said Teddy, trying to sound as grateful as he could.

Vitoire had gotten him a black and orange leather wrist watch. It had a circle glass over the time and when it struck twelve, three, six and nine it would ring like crazy.

"Oh, I'm so glad you love it!" Cheered Victoire, clapping her hands together.

"Yep, it's really something." Said Teddy, accidentally frowning.

"Why are you frowning?- Oh merlin, you don't like it do you?" Asked Victoire looking very disappointed.

"Victoire I'm sorry. It would just be to loud when it rings for the hour especially in class times." Explained Teddy, trying to let her down softly.

Victoire sighed but decided to realise that she had done a bad job in gift picking. "Your right it's lame, "I'll take it back and get a new gift for you."

"Ok, if you want to." Said Teddy, wrapping in arm around Victoire as they climbed the leftover stairs to reach the common room.

_**I tried to put more romance into it, is it good please review.**_

_**Next chapter: Quidditch match and Valentine Ball!**_


	11. Dress Shopping

_**Ok guys sorry to tell you this but I've deided to delte this tory but i thought i might post this chapter before i do...JOKING! but i decided to leave the ball till next chapter.**_

"Vic, if no one else will say it then I will." Said Grace in the Library on a Wednesday evening. "I think- _we_ think that you haven't been spending as much time with us any more, after you and Teddy got together." Finished Grace, spitting the words out as fast as she could.

Victoire was dumbfounded, she looked over at Claire and Milly who were both pretending to read their charm books. "Milly, Grace do you think this as well?" Asked Victoire, forcing the two girls to look up at her.

"Well, it's not that you haven't been spending time with us, it's just when you do, _Teddy _is always with you." Explained Claire sitting up straight in her seat.

"Teddy isn't with us now." Argued Victoire, putting up her hands in aggravation.

"That's because he has apparation testing to do!" Yelled Claire. Madame Pince turned a corner to find the culprit who was yelling and give her an evil glare. If looks could kill, you be dead straight away by one of hers. "Sorry." Mouthed Claire, to Madame Pince who shook her head and walked away.

"Well, maybe your right. I'm sorry guys. Hey about we do something this weekend then?" Asked Victoire, looking at the three girls which were all nodding.

"Good, there's another Hogsmede visit this Saturday, it will be a boyfriend-free day." Cheered Claire, clapping her hands together in excitement.

It was now the match of Gryffindor against Hufflepuff and Teddy was in the changing room putting on his qudditch uniform. "Hey Ted, just think if we win this match we'll go into the finals!" Cheered Lee, who was grabbing his broom to head onto the field.

"Don't get to cocky Lee we might lose." Suggested Teddy, tying his shoe laces.

"Psst, you know just as much as I do that Hufflepuff sucks!" Lee argued, now walking out onto the pitch followed by the rest of the team who were laughing.

Teddy rolled his eyes and followed them out, they were met by a loud roar from the crowd and the Hufflepuff team already waiting for them to show their appearance.

Teddy couldn't help but think every time he had a match he'd think about his apology song to Victoire.

He saved every goal except for one when a bludger was thrown at him and he took a nasty hit to the face. In the end, Gryffindor one by 360 points to 180. Hufflepuff had surprisingly caught the snitch but it was no good for the amount of goals saved and scored.

"TEDDY!" Screamed Victoire running at Teddy, as he had just come out of the changing room. He was the last to come out because he had to treat his bruised head from where he got hit, if he didn't he'd be rushed to the hospital wing and he'd be in their for days!

"Hey Vic, I thought you would have already headed back up for the house party?" Asked Teddy, as Victoire had just jumped on him and knocked him down to the ground.

"Of course not, you idiot. I wanted to see my hero!" Smiled Victoire, positioning herself to be on top of him.

Teddy rolled his eyes and smiled. "I wasn't that good, Hufflepuff just isn't good." Explained Teddy.

"You looked pretty good to me." Laughed Victoire, leaning down to kiss Teddy. She was about to rise back up but Teddy held her down to him and kissed her even more passionately.

"Teddy." Whispered Victoire through kisses, trying to rise back up. "Come...on, we...got...to...go." She tried again.

"No." Argued Teddy, this time putting himself on top so it would be even more hard for her to escape.

"Fine." Caved Victoire smiling. They kissed for about another five minutes when they finally decided to leave.

Saturday had come and Victoire and her friends went to Hogsmede together.

"Ooo, you know what we should do? We should buy some dresses for the Valentine ball." Suggested Milly, as they just walked into the Three Broomsticks.

"Yeah, great idea! Kevin asked me as soon as Prof. Mcgonagall announced we'd have it!" Agreed Grace excitedly, as they took a seat at a table and ordered some butterbeers.

"We should go after we have lunch!" Victoire agreed, also ordering cake and sandwiches.

Claire on the other hand was very silent in the corner of their table and was stirring her butterbeer. Grace noticed Claire and kicked Victoire underneath the table. "Ow." Cried Victoire glaring at Grace. Grace motioned her eyes to Claire and Victoire looked at her and nodded thanks to Grace.

"What's wrong Claire?" Asked Victoire sympathetically. "Don't you have anyone to go with."

"I don't know yet. I'm just really confused." Mumbled Claire, her eyes filling up with tears.

"About what?" Asked Grace worried, scooting closer to Claire to pat her back.

"Sam." Answered Claire so quietly you could barely hear it.

"Huh? Sam?" Grace thought aloud.

"Yes, Sam. I...I...I still...love him." Cried Claire, now crying deeply.

"You _do_?!" Asked Victoire, looking completely shocked.

"Yes, I always have. I was just so mad at him for what he did to me!" Cried Claire, her fist clenching tightly on the table.

"Claire, we keep telling you he was just getting the tickets! He was never cheating on you, he even told us he was planning on taking you to a quidditch game over that summer, before he even kissed her!" Explained Victoire and Grace.

"NO! I know...I know... he cheated on me." Cried Claire, being very diluted.

"Merlins beard Claire! What is wrong with you? He never cheated on you-yes he kissed another girl but it didn't even mean anything to him! What makes you think he cheated on you anyway?" Asked Victoire, trying to stay calm.

"BECAUSE HE DOSEN'T LOVE ME ANY MORE, BUT I STILL LOVE HIM!" Yelled Claire, slamming her fist onto the table.

Old Madame Rosemerta came about to their table. "Girls please, if you can not keep it down I will have no choice but to kick you out!" She said through gritted teeth and stalking off.

"Claire, he still loves you. The other day when I was with Teddy he told me Sam still had feelings for you. Think about it, why do you think he drinks so much and shags girls? So he could find a way to get over you!" Victoire explained, who was slightly more comforting now. "If you still don't believe me, I'll go find him and force him to drink a veritasium potion." Continued Victoire, pretending to get up.

"No, I'll go find him myself." Said Claire sniffling, she got up and walked out of the bar without a backward glance.

"Ahh, did she just ditch us?" Asked Milly, who hadn't said a thing since she suggested dress shopping.

"No, I think she just went to go find Sam." Replied Grace obviously, looking at the exit door that Claire had gone through.

"Well, how about we do a couple of other things before we go dress shopping until Claire comes back to us." Suggested Victoie, getting up to pay the bill.

The others nodded and they headed out. They went to Zonko's, Honeydukes and Victoire had picked out a new birthday present for Teddy. A Wizard's hairstylist book, a new quill and some candy.

"Come on Vic, we only got an hour left until we have to go back to the castle. We don't have any time left to wait for Claire-

"Guys!" Yelled a familiar voice behind them where they on a bench outside the dress shop.

"Claire! Where have y-" Victoire stopped speaking when she noticed how Claire looked.

Claire's hair was a mess, her cherry red lipstick was smudged all over her chin and her lips, her clothes were wrinkily and the buttons to her blouse were a quarter undone.

'Umm." Said Grace, tilting her head and was smirking.

Claire rolled her eyes and looked at herself in the reflection of the shops windows. "Ahh." Yelped Claire, who whipped out her wand and did a quick beauty spell to her face and she then fixed up her clothes.

"So, I take it you and Sam are together then?" Asked Victoire when Claire sat down beside her.

"Yes and he asked me to the Ball!" Cheered Claire, who stood up and led the way into the shop.

The four girls searched for their dresses. They had all decided to wear the theme colours to Valentines Day.

"I found it!" Yelled Grace, from the other side of the shop. She ran into the dressing room before the other girls could see and tried it on.

"Grace you didn't even show us!" Pestered Victoire pounding on the dressing room door.

"You'll see it when I get out!" Argued Grace stubbornly. "Keep looking for your own dress." She said.

"Fine." Pouted Victoire and she kept looking.

"Ooo!" Squealed Milly, who took no time in running to the dressing room next to Grace's.

"Arghh, I still can't find a bloody dr-

Victoire was interrupted when Claire gasped and bolted for the dressing room but not before Victoire could see that the material was dark pink.

"Merlin's beard, you girls are so girly-" She interrupted herself when she squealed in delight. "I GOT IT!" She yelled and slammed the door to her dressing room shut.

Victoire zipped up her dress and looked at herself in the mirror on the door. Her dress was a baby pink silk dress that met her ankles, it had a low v neck line and spaghetti straps, it had a fake diamond in between where her ribs started which held the rippling material below. The back of the dress showed her back off. It was completely gorgeous.

Victoire stepped out to see three other girls smiling at her. Grace was wearing a rose red begaline silk dress, that reached just above her knees, it was strapless with red roses forming a belt around her upper-waist.

Milly was wearing a light peach linen dress, with a white linen ribbon around her upper-waist that was tied into a bow. It was the same length as Grace's but a bit shorter, it was sleeveless and had four buttons down the back of it. The front of it showed her collar-bone and a bit more lower down.

Victoire looked over to her best friend who was wearing a similar dress to herself but it was dark pink, it was strapless and it had no diamond but other than that it was quite the same.

"You look beautiful Vic!" Squealed her friends as they ran to her for a group hug.

"Naww, so do you guys!" Agreed Victoire, still looking at the beautiful dresses when it dawned on her.

"Ahh, how much are these dresses?" Thought Victoire aloud, breaking away from the hug.

"Oh. Well mine is 25 galleons." Spoke Grace, who was looking at the attached tag at that back of her. "But I can definitely afford it, over the summer, dad gave me a job at his business and I saved a lot of money." Grace said, looking over at the other three girls who were looking worriedly at their dresses.

"Ooo, yay my dress is on sale!" Squealed Milly, after she dared to look at her own tag next.

"So is mine!" Victoire squealed as well, after she decided to look down at her tag.

"I can't afford mine." Mumbled Claire, who was last to look at her tag.

The three other girls looked at Claire in pity. "It's okay Claire, we'll help you find another dr-"

Victoire was interrupted by Sam walking in and went he to hug Claire. "What's wrong sweetie?" Asked Sam, who noticed the frown on Claire's face.

Grace and Victoire made gagging motions in their direction. "I can't afford my dress." Answered Claire.

"How much is it?" Asked Sam, looking down at the dress she was wearing.

"27 galleons." She replied simply.

"Don't worry Claire, I'll buy it for you." Said Sam kissing his girlfriend on the forehead.

"No Sam I can't let you!" Argued Claire, looking at Sam shocked.

"Fine, but at least let me pay half of it." Begged Sam, who dramatically went onto his knees. Claire rolled her eyes, but nodded yes to him.

Sam paid for half the dress and then left to go find his own friends while the four girls bought a matching pair of shoes and purses.

After their last hour in Hogsmede was up, the four girls went back to the castle and had some dinner.

_**Did you like it. Please review.**_

_**Next chapter: the ball!**_


End file.
